


Душа

by faith_fatal



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_fatal/pseuds/faith_fatal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Так ты в раю? или в Вальхалле?’’- спрашивает Рагнар.<br/>"Ни то, ни другое" - следует ответ Ательстана. "Я здесь, с тобой".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Душа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772222) by [arthureames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthureames/pseuds/arthureames). 



> Thanks to arthureames for the tears which are certainly not for eternal grief but for happy ending. They should've done a scene like this in the show.

Никто не понимает этого.

Да, Лагерта пытается, но ее преданность своим богам слишком сильна, чтобы она могла изменить свое отношение к чужому богу . А Флоки вовсе не до этого. Он прямо винит Рагнара в том, что тот разрушил все. _Мы все теперь умрем, боги обрушат на нас свой гнев, и в этом виноват ты, Рагнар_.

Ролло вообще об этом не говорит. Он также был обращен в христианство, но в совершенно иных условиях. Тогда это было лишь формальностью. Рагнар же действительно стал христианином. Он _хотел_ им стать.

Единственный, кто хоть в какой-то степени способен понять его - сын Бьорн. Сын, который, возможно, в будущем затмит славу своего отца.

"Ты отрекся от наших богов, Отец?"- спрашивает наследник, пока Рагнар возлежит на смертном одре.

Отрекся ли он? Это не имеет никакого значения для Рагнара. Ни одна его мысль не касалась этой стороны жизни.

Все, что Рагнар хочет, - вновь увидеть Ательстана.

"Кто я такой, чтобы отрицать существование христианского бога? Ательстан его видел. Сказал, что говорил с ним".

"Ательстан" - понимающе кивает головой Бьорн. Затем сын ласково проводит рукой по отцовскому лицу, целует его в лоб и уходит прочь.

\----

Боль. Она повсюду. Дышать тоже нестерпимо больно, а ведь это единственное, что Рагнар еще в состоянии делать. Он предпринимает одну за другой попытки встать, но все тщетно - боль становится невыносимой, и Рагнар сдается. Его тело бьет сильная дрожь, и в бреду приходит расплывчатое видение.

Его смерть была... скучной. Всю свою жизнь Рагнар жаждал погибнуть в бою, с оружием в руках и кровью врага на лице. Тогда бы он попал в Вальхаллу, где его с великой радостью ожидали ушедшие ранее друзья, предки, Гида.

Так было. Раньше.

Гида бы все поняла.

Гида тоже любила Ательстана. Не так, конечно, как Рагнар любил - любит - его, но достаточно, чтобы все понять.

Рагнар тянется рукой к Ательстанову кресту. Это движение причиняет боль, но ему нужно удержать его. Ему необходимо видеть его, держать в руке, тем самым избавляясь от чувства одиночества.

\----

"Рагнар." Сердце Рагнара едва не разрывается в груди. Больше нет никакой боли, но ему все еще никак не удается подняться. Он моргает единожды, дважды, трижды, стараясь разглядеть ЕГО. Но никого нет.

"Рагнар." Он не может пошевелиться. Он бы преодолел тысячи миль, только б найти его, увидеть, обнять.

Но это не нужно теперь. ОН прямо перед ним.

"Ательстан." Голос его, надломленный, сорвавшийся, звучит не громче, чем шепот.

"Ох, Рагнар." Ательстан становится на колени рядом и нежно гладит рукой его лицо.

И Рагнар ЧУВСТВУЕТ это. От этого едва удается сдержать слезы.

"Рагнар, ты должен подняться".

Как бы сильно ни пытается Рагнар дотянуться до Ательстана, ничего не выходит, он не может ни пошевелиться, ни сдвинуться с места и в отчаянии шепчет: "Я не могу".

"Можешь. Да, ты можешь. Ты должен. Твое время еще не пришло. Еще не пришло."

На лице ощущается тепло ладони Ательстана, а глаза его наполнены добротой, они такие голубые и... настоящие.

"Ательстан, пожалуйста... Забери меня с собой…"

Ательстан улыбается.

"Мне не придется тебя никуда забирать, Рагнар. Я твой Иоанн, помнишь? Ты последуешь за мной, когда придет твое время. Но сейчас ты должен подняться".

Рагнар не понимает.

"Как?"

"Рагнар, ты болен. И ты причиняешь только больший вред себе тем, что не хочешь жить. Ты должен быть сильным. Тебе придется. Скоро мы воссоединимся с тобой, но сейчас ты должен кое-что сделать. Для меня".

"Я постараюсь,- отвечает Рагнар,- для тебя".

"Хорошо"- улыбается Ательстан.

"Я скучаю по тебе" его горло будто объято пламенем.

"Я знаю", говорит Ательстан и берет в руки ладонь Рагнара: "и я скучаю".

"Так ты в раю? или в Вальхалле?’’- спрашивает Рагнар.

"Ни то, ни другое" - следует ответ Ательстана. "Я здесь, с тобой".

И тут Рагнар просыпается, и Ательстан растворяется вместе со сном.

\-----

Их воссоединение произошло довольно скоро. И когда это случилось, Рагнар понял, наконец, что причина, по которой он оставил монаха в живых много лет назад, была выше понимания. Уже тогда Рагнар осознавал суть души человеческой, а его собственная была уже обещана другому, и даже всеведущим богам не под силу было это изменить.


End file.
